Vampire Diaries
by alex09128
Summary: Des histoires courtes sur la série télévisée préférée des adolescents: Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE DIARIES**  
Là où tout a fini

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stefan Salvatore avait adopté un rituel bien précis tous les matins : il se levait, s'habillait et allait rejoindre sa belle.  
Mais ce matin-là ne fut pas un matin ordinaire. En se réveillant, il entendit des coups de feu ainsi que des cris inhumains qui provenaient de la rue. Il s'habilla et sortit. Une fois dans la rue principale de Mystic Falls il vit des morceaux de chair et du sang. Du sang. -Stefan avait fait il y a bien longtemps le vœu de ne boire que du sang animal-. Il pensa qu'un nouveau vampire était en ville. Pourtant, il sentit au fond de lui qu'un mauvais coup l'attendait.

Stefan alla voir le maire Lockwood pour lui demander des explications. On lui dit qu'une chasse aux vampires avait débuté à l'aube et que des centaines d'hommes essayaient de trouver tous ces buveurs de sang. Stefan se promena sur le champ de bataille avec une boule dans son estomac car la peur d'être découvert était toujours un peu présente en lui. Soudain, il vit son frère poursuivi par une dizaine d'homme armés. Son frère s'arrêta puis dit aux hommes :  
-Vous chercher des vampires ?  
-Oui, crièrent en chœur les hommes.  
-Eh bien en voilà un ! lança Damon en montrant son frère.  
Stefan ne sut ce qu'il ressenti : colère, tristesse ou peur. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot de sa bouche entrouverte, les hommes lui sautèrent dessus, l'attachèrent et le frappèrent.

Damon s'approcha du corps ensanglantés de son frère. Il dit :  
-Je suis désolé.  
Stefan ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Son regard était si profond et si langoureux que personne lisant ceci ne puisse s'imaginer ce qui va suivre. Stefan jeta :  
-Salaud !  
Damon le frappa dans les côtes :  
-Et la politesse ?  
-Va au diable !

Stefan regarda son frère, une fin terrible ! La méchanceté avait pris la place de l'amour fraternel. Dans sa tête Stefan récita un poème qu'il venait lui-même d'écrire :

Je t'avais tant chéri,  
Et tu m'as trahi ;  
Après toutes ces années  
Passée à tes côtés ;  
Je suis perdu,  
Notre amour a disparu ;  
Toute notre enfance vole en éclats,  
Penses-tu à mon avenir dans les bras d'Elena ?  
Pour sauver ta vie,  
Tu m'envoies au paradis

Puis il mourut en silence.

** Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

VAMPIRE DIARIES

Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Pour l'anniversaire d'Elena, Stefan lui fit une surprise :il avait organisé une fête. Damon avait préparé la liste des invités :il y aurait :Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline et Matt.

Tous les invités arrivés, Stefan alla chercher Elena. Cette dernière après avoir fait le tour des invités, glissa discrètement dans l'oreille de Stefan :

-Pourquoi as-tu invité Matt ?

-C'est Damon qui s'est chargé de faire la liste des invités, répliqua Stefan.

-Mais tu sais qu'entre nous ça ne va plus !

-Chut ! Il s'approche.

-Salut, dit Matt timidement.

-Bonjour, merci d'être venu, répondit Elena avec un faux sourire.

-J'aimerais te parler…commença Matt.

-Joyeux anniversaire , chantèrent tous les invités en chœur.

Elena regarda Stefan avec un regard qu'on aurait pu traduire par « OUF ! ».Bonnie interrompit ce regard en prenant Elena par la main et en la faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Tyler mit la musique à fond, enleva son tee-shirt et se plaça à califourchon sur Elena. Stefan dût sortir pour éviter que l'anniversaire prenne une allure de règlement de compte :entre Tyler qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop d'Elena, Matt qui était un peu trop collant et Damon qui ne savait pas rédiger une liste d'invité selon les affinités d'Elena.

Caroline qu'on avait presque oubliée, alluma des bougies puis ferma les lumières et lança à Bonnie :

-Allez-y madame la sorcière

- Quoi ?

-Feur, blagua Damon avec son sourire si craquant.

Personne ne ria. Un gros blanc surgit. Caroline dit :

-Fais nous peur parle-nous d'âmes et de fantômes.

-BOUH !

Tout le monde fit un bond et hurla. Caroline mit un coup dans les bougies qui enflammèrent la nappe. La maison prit feu. Tous sortirent. Alaric Saltzaman arriva accompagné des pompiers. Il faut dire que tout va mieux depuis que le ''super papa ''avait emménagé à côté de chez sa fille. Il dit :

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, merci Alaric, répondit Stefan

-Bon venez ! Vous allez dormir chez moi

-Et mes cadeaux, demanda Damon

-Et MES cadeaux, corrigea Elena

-On verra ça après dit Stefan

-Je dors dans votre lit Mr Saltzman .Un, deux, trois, adjugé vendu, plaisanta Tyler

-J'avais oublié qu'il vous faut un maximum de confort Mr le fils du maire.

-Répète ça pour voir si tu es un homme.

-STOP ! Comportez-vous comme des un peu comme des adultes et pas comme des gamins.

-Oh non ! Je vais encore devoir dormir sur le canapé ! hurla Caroline.

-En espérant que tu ne brûles rien chez Alaric, l'arrêta Bonnie.

Tous rirent ce qui détendu l'atmosphère.

FIN


End file.
